


The Littlest Things Mean The Most

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, jumin's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han has had a long, busy week and was upset that it was affecting his and his wife's quality time. Lucky for him, though, his wife cares just as much about their time together and goes up and out of her way to stay up, waiting for him. This means more to Jumin than any other act of love.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	The Littlest Things Mean The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Started college classes and am finally in a routine to where I can get back to writing. I've been out of the mystic messenger loop for the past month so I hope this isn't too bad. Will get back to it asap! Thank you all for everything and I hope you are staying healthy and safe!!

Jumin raked a hand through his hair. He could hardly recognize the man in front of him. 

Never before had he seen himself look so exhausted, so unenergized, so  _ lifeless. _

His hair was disheveled, his eyes were dull, his skin was paler than usual, and he could even see the faint, red splotches of upcoming blemishes. He almost wanted to scold himself. 

What was he tired from? Funnily enough, it was his wife. His sweet, darling wife. He’d had one long, busy week at work. Both him and his assistant were doing what was considered overtime, and neither of them ended up leaving the office building until well after dark each night. 

He knew better than anyone else that he shouldn’t mess with the sleep schedules of his or his wife, but how was he to work all day then come home and go right to bed? 

He just couldn’t. He valued more than anything his time alone with his wife. Even if it meant staying up into the hours of early morning. 

He’d come home around midnight, the lights in the penthouse already turned off, and the faint sound of the A/C bouncing off the walls.

Sometimes it was nearly pitch-black besides the lights coming through the windows. Other times the bright glow of the tv would be drenching the house in colorful lights, the furniture covered in dark shadows. 

His wife was more often than not curled up on the couch, their cat a soft, white pillow beside her, waiting for him to join them. Sometimes a book would lay abandoned beside his wife or she’d be sifting through movies, looking for one to keep her up awhile longer. Sometimes she’d even be in the kitchen, waiting for him to arrive as she made a cup of tea.

She always waited for him. He’d text her at least once every hour, checking in on her, and insisting she should rest, but she’d hear none of it. She always perked up and met his eyes when he walked through the door. It made it the day’s work worthwhile. Coming home to wrap his arms around her, kissing her once, twice, maybe even thrice, and falling into bed with her made his shoulders feel light, his worries melting away.

Only once did she not greet him, and that was on Tuesday. She had been fast asleep. Only when he lifted her up did she stir from her rest. 

Jumin now stood at their bathroom sink, his toothbrush in hand. He’d lifted up from rinsing only to fully notice his tired reflection. Had he looked like this all day? 

The morning had been nearly a blur. Never before in his entire life had he slept in. The morning sun usually woke him; his own, natural alarm clock. Normally he would kiss his wife goodmorning, allowing himself precisely two minutes to bask in her sleeping presence, then he would get up and begin to get ready. It was a strict, step by step routine he’d followed all his adult life. Rarely did he break from it. 

Only now did he refuse to follow it when he knew better than anyone he had to tend to work that day. 

He’d woken up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Tucked against his bare chest was his sleeping wife. Her hair was mousy and knotted, and there were faint, dark circles beneath her eyelids. He’d tightened his wrap around her, his arm slightly numb beneath her, but he didn’t mind.

She was warm and bare and still peacefully asleep. 

How did millions of men all across the world wake up and leave their loving partners behind like this every day? Jumin often wondered about this. 

He couldn’t help but curl into her and tuck his nose into the crook over her neck, sweeping any loose hair behind. Closing his eyes, he almost dozed off again. In the comfort of her soft skin, smell, and the steady beat of her pulse, Jumin felt more agitated than ever. How was he supposed to leave her like this? He’d never dreaded work like he did now. He kissed her skin as many times as he could before finding her lips, stirring her from her rest. He was selfish, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. 

All night he’d kept her up late into early morning hours, just as he did all week. Talking to her, holding her, kissing her, touching her. He knew she was just as exhausted as he was, but he couldn’t help but kiss her once again as he tried his best to find the will to rise from bed.

Having that quality time meant so much more to Jumin than anyone would ever know. She was his most precious treasure. What more could he say? He worried constantly, and always feared the worst. He’d spent twenty-seven years without her, and their time together could be cut off at any moment. 

He cherished their time greatly. His time with her was of great importance and one of his utmost priorities. In their two years together, never had he overworked like he had been the past week. He’d always come home on time for their dinner together or to go on dates, and they always had several hours to spend as they please. But not this week.

Jumin felt the built up exhaustion of sleepless nights finally catch up with him. He turned off the bathroom’s light and made his way to the bed his wife was already curled under.

Folding back the covers, he slipped into the warm space his wife had created. Cocooned in the blankets, she peaked up to look at him. She, as he expected, looked just as tired. 

“I’m off for the next two days,” Jumin said, running a hand through her hair. She instinctively lifted as he slipped an arm beneath her neck to hold her. With his elbow bent, his fingers ghosted over the soft outer shell of her ear. His other arm draped over the dip of her side, grazing her back.

“I’m so glad,” she mumbled, her eyes fluttering closed. Her lips lifted into a faint smile as Jumin curled closer. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “For everything.” With his mind weak from drowsiness, he tried his best to express all the thoughts that swirled through his busy, love-ridden mind. There wasn’t an amount of kisses or words of praise and thanks that could properly express his appreciation for the young woman. 

Even in his darkest, cloudiest days she remained the bright, yellow sunshine he always loved. 

He found, in the comfort of their own bed, tucked against one another, that the littlest acts meant the world to him. Despite knowing she should be resting, she still waited up for him, and Jumin couldn’t tell her enough how much that meant to him. 

Never before had someone truly made him feel cared for like this. Kisses were nice, dates were nice, gifts and vacations away were nice, but nothing could compare to the little sacrifice she made in order to adapt and spend time with him. It truly meant the world to him.

Within minutes she fell asleep. Her breathing evened out, her body relaxed, and her lips gently parted. Jumin tried his best not to disturb her sleep as he pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead. Slowly, he eased himself further into the bed, his eyes fluttering closed, his nose against the top of her head, and his arms wound around his wife.

Sleep came very easy.


End file.
